Yugi and the Chocolate Factory
by Bakurasplaymate
Summary: A elegant factory hasn't been open, but candy keeps coming out. What happens when five lucky children and their guardians go inside and witness first hand, the wacky and imaginative world of the one and only Mr. Yami.
1. And the story begins

**BPM: Well, wont you look at this. A story about chocolate! I love chocolate!** (Puffy pink boarder appears from nowhere and vision of BPM eating chocolate is in it)

**Yugi: **(looks at BPM and turns to Rebecca) **Is she all right?**

**Rebecca: The world shall never know…**

**Yugi: Well. Good! Now I can tell all those nice people out there. **

**Rebecca: What is it?**

**Yugi: Bakurasplaymate doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Madagascar, or Pringles. If she did own them, she probably would have called the show Bakura-Oh or something.**

**Bakura: Damn straight she would!**

**Yugi and Rebecca: Where the hell did you come from?**

**Bakura: Blame your parents.**

**Yugi: O.O**

Yugi and the Chocolate Factory

Yami's Candies littered the shelves of every candy store in the entire world. England, Egypt, Japan, you name it. Day by day, the amazing chocolate was sold by the truckload. Sweet-toothed children devoured thousands, hundreds of thousands of candy bars across every country. And this was only the monthly result. Yami's Candies ruled over all candy sales, making it the worlds top Candy Company. Other Candy Companies wanted a piece of Yami's, but they never stood a chance. For even though how popular Yami's Candies were, it was very closed off.

The factory itself was locked up. No one has ever been in; no one has ever been out. The iron gates stayed shut for as long as anyone could remember. The only way one could tell it was still running was that the factory gave off the smell of sweet, sweet chocolate. The smell stood for miles and made al the town's peoples mouths water was the delicious sweets being made.

Although the townsmen were curious on what went on in the factory, none of them were strong enough to get to the other side of the Iron Gate. The gate stood proudly, a whole one hundred feet tall with narrow bars. On top was where the crest was placed. I golden Y in the center of a silver C. Both letters sparkled in the sunlight as well as the moon light, making it mystical in both times of day. Even though the gate looked nice, that wasn't what was most amazing. Past the Iron Gate, down the silver plastered walkway, stood the object of the townsmen desire, the factory itself.

The building was enormous. Being made out of white marble, the building looked elegant. Statues of golden jackals and cats with sparkling jewels stood on the tops and the corners of the rooftop. It looked more like a palace than a factory. In the center, looking as if it was coming out of the middle of the factory was a pyramid. The top point of the pyramid always shown with a spark when the sun and or the moon hit it. The building was enchanting with an Egyptian aura all around it. No one understood why. No one cared to ask, or they were too intimidated by its beauty. Many people thought that if it looked this beautiful on the outside, it must be even more elegant and breathtaking on the inside. One of these people was a little boy. Sixteen in age, about ten in height. It could have fooled anyone.

Yugi Motou stood in the engulfing shadow of the enormous palace/factory, staring into the eyes of one of the cat statues. The eyes were made with rubies as is the Jackal eyes were made with sapphires. The longer Yugi stared, the more the statue seemed to be calling out to him. How he would love to go into that amazing factory, just for a few short moments.

"YUGI! Come on. It's getting late and we need to be home by eight thirty for dinner!" Yugi broke out of his daze and stared into the shimmering glasses of his roommate. Yugi didn't like him all that much. His greenish-blue hair, the annoying shrill of his voice, his nerdish outlook wasn't too inviting. To top things off, he wasn't alone.

"Yeah. We can't stay here and wait for you forever. Well, actually we can, but we wont. Unlike you, we actually have lives!" The one who spoke burst in loud rough laughs that were about as annoying as the other boy's. With his long brown hair, purple bangs, and red hat, he wasn't someone to pick a fight with either.

"Hey Weevil, Rex. Is it that time already?"

Weevil Underwood gave him a look as if he was the stupidest kid on Earth.

"What do you think? Didn't you hear us calling for you, telling you that it was time to leave?" Rex Raptor nodded and also gave Yugi a glair.

"Yeah, come on or Rebecca will have our heads for sure." With that said, he started to run on to the apartment building they all shared. Weevil was right on his tail, both leaving Yugi in alone in the shadow of the factory. Yugi took one last glance, and took off for home.

By the time he got home, it was eight thirty-one. He walked up the steps of the run down apartment building. He put out his hand and had barley touched the handle before the door burst open, nearly knocking him unconscious. There in the doorway, stood a young girl with a mean look on her face. Her blond hair was pulled up in pigtails and dark eyes shown through half moon glasses. Poor Yugi barley had a chance to speak before she started going off on him.

"Do you know what time it is? You are late for dinner! Come inside and eat or I'll make you do the dishes." The tone in her voice explained that she wasn't really having a good day. Rebecca Hawkins was in charge of the building. As run down and condemned as it was, it was all she could afford. With a house full of six people, Money was hard to come by and Yugi helped the best he could. Yugi worked selling Duel Monsters cards. Today was his payday.

"Rebecca. I've got my paycheck today." Rebecca looked at him, and then looked away a little sadly. Yugi kept looking at her. "I can give you some if you need it. You know I don't mind."

"Yugi, I can't do it. I've asked too much from you already. I can't keep taking your money away from you."

"But Rebecca, I don't mind. You do so much for me. You give me a place to live, you cook delicious food. It's the least I could do." Rebecca looked at him and very hesitantly, took what she needed.

"Thank you Yugi." She ran up and hugged him. Yugi returned the gesture and walked into the dinning room.

In the dinning room, waited three four people, two of witch were very irritated and very hungry. The other two in the room were just happy he was home and safe. One was a mid-teen. His brown hair came to a point in the front of his head. He was tall for his age, but other than that, he was a pushover, that is unless you started something with him. His name is Tristan. The other was an old man. Lately his heath wasn't doing so well so he would stay in bed. His real name was Solomon, but everyone just called him Gramps.

"Yugi took his place in between Tristan and Rebecca. When they all got settled in, they started their dinner. During this time, Weevil and Rex would do everything possible to wreak havoc as in throwing food when no one was looking, even though they all knew it was them. Rebecca and Gramps were having a discussion on history and they were really caught up in the conversation. Tristan turned and decided to talk to Yugi. Yugi looked really down in the dumps, so Tristan thought he could cheer him up a little.

"So, Yug. What did you do today? You seem a little out of it." Yugi turned his head to face Tristan.

"Nothing out of the usual, Tristan. I went to work, finished my work, and came home." Weevil interrupted.

"Don't forget! On your way home, you stopped and freakishly stared at that factory place you are always obsessing over." Rex and Weevil started to giggle until Tristan gave them evil glairs, which made them shut up automatically. Tristan returned his gaze back to Yugi.

"Well, what's the matter man? Does it have something to do with that place or what?" Yugi put down his fork, and looked back at everyone. Rebecca and Gramps stopped their conversation and were awaiting Yugi's answer.

"It's just that, I want to know what's inside. It's so grand. I want to go inside and see what really goes on inside." Rebecca hung her head sadly.

"It's a fools wish, Yugi. No one ever goes in there. So many people have tried. None have succeeded. You are better off just forgetting about it." Weevil and Rex were trying to hold in their laughter, but they couldn't do it. They both fell off their chairs and were laughing their hearts out. Rex was the first to recover.

"A-are you joking! That is your dream? To go inside a stupid building? You really do need a life." Yet again, Tristan gave him a death glair. Yugi looked down on his plate.

'Maybe what Rebecca said is true.' he thought to himself, 'Maybe is a waste of my time.' Gramps saw Yugi's expression fade a bit and decided to talk.

" Oh, come now. It isn't all hopeless. Have some faith and believe. I'm sure that one day you will see that factory." Yugi looked up and smiled. Maybe Gramps was right. He would just have to wait and see.

Dinnertime was finished and all helped clean up. Yugi collected dishes, Tristan helped wash the dishes with Rebecca, and Rex and Weevil had to clean up their mess, even though they said they shouldn't because it wasn't them. When everything was cleaned up spik and span, they all decided to watch some T.V. It wasn't something they did normally, but a really good movie was playing and they didn't want to miss it. It was called Madagascar. For some reason, even though how different all roommates were, they could always agree on animation cartoons.

After a while, a commercial started to play. Everyone started to get up until a news flash came on. No one in that house watched the news until they heard…

"For the first time in history, Mr. Yami is opening his factory." Yugi stopped in his tracks, as did everyone else in the world that was listening. The news lady continued.

"Mr. Yami has hidden five golden Duel Monsters cards in five of his Celtic Guardi-bars. The five children who find these cards will be able to enter the factory. These cards could be anywhere, any place, in any country. So the search is on. Who will be the lucky five?"

Rebecca, Tristan, Gramps, Rex and Weevil all turned their eyes toward Yugi, who had the biggest smile on his face that could even rival that of the guy on the Pringles can.

**BPM: **(Still in her fantasy)

**Rebecca: She's still at it?**

**Yugi: I think she's going to be like this for a while. **

**Rebecca: **(sigh)** Well…What do you want to do?**

**Yugi: **(give Rebecca the eye)** I know what we should do…Let's…play Duel Monsters!**

**Rebecca: **(anime fall)

**Yugi: Please Review if you want me to meet the Candyman! **


	2. The thin kid with the giant stomach

**BPM: Wow. Chapter two. Go me! **(does a dance)

**Yugi: You are a sad case…**

**BPM: I know! Heh heh heh! But it makes you love me even more. **

**Yugi: Not really. **

**BPM: Fine! I don't need you. I have Bakura! **(glomps Bakura)

**Bakura: This is going to be a long chapter…**

**Yugi: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**BPM: You did it last time!**

**Yugi: I know, but it was fun.**

**BPM: No! Bakura can do it this time. Bakura…If you please.**

**Bakura:** (gasping for breath) **She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. If she did…**(passes out)

**BPM: Ummm…On with the story! Heh heh heh…**

Previously in Yugi and the Chocolate Factory…

Rebecca, Tristan, Gramps, Rex and Weevil all turned their eyes toward Yugi, who had the biggest smile on his face that could even rival that of the guy on the Pringles can.

Chapter two: The Thin Kid with a Giant Stomach

Yugi sat in the little shop where he sold the Duel Monsters Cards. Ever since Mr. Yami sent out the golden cards, everyone had been buying chocolate instead of games. He started to think it was hopeless and no one would ever enter his shop again. But he knew better. In order for him to get paid, he had to be there. Low sales in games weren't the only thing Yugi had to worry about.

Ever since the news broadcast, candy sales doubled. Many of the higher-ups took advantage of this and raised the prices. As Yugi walked by a Candy Shop window, he had seen the Celtic Guardi-bars price. He almost wet himself. Five dollars for a bar of chocolate. This…this couldn't be real! He thought about how many things he could bye with that much. He could buy food, Duel Monster Cards, new clothes if he looked in the right place.

Not even a day later was when the real hard times hit. The government raises the taxes because they couldn't afford all the chocolate coming in. Box after box. Truckload after truckload, and not a single ticket had been found. With this decision, taxes had indeed increased. Poor Rebecca was pulling her hair out, pacing back and forth in the front room.

"Oh, Yugi! What am I going to do? I didn't have enough money as t is. Now they go and raise the taxes? How are we going to get through this?" With each step she took, more tears fell. Rebecca took one more step and landed on the floor, sobbing her heart out. They didn't have the money for this. They were the poorest in the town, but they always seemed to manage. This time was different. Rebecca had given up all hope.

"Please, Rebecca. There has to be a way through this. We've been through hard times before. I can…I can get a second job. I can help out around the house more so you can get a job. There is always hope. We just need to know where to look." Yugi kneeled down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. This didn't help her at all. Seeing how Rebecca wasn't going to get, up anytime soon, he picked her up, and put her in her bed, where she fell asleep instantly.

"There has to be a way through this!" Yugi yelled as he kicked his dresser. He walked over to his bed and collapsed on top of it. He turned his head and looked out the window. The window was filthy and clouded with only God knows what, but that didn't effect the view at all. Through that window, you could see a full sized view of the factory. It was getting darker and the sunset was going down with all its glory. Yugi watched the sun as it slowly fell behind the palace looking factory, making it glow red from the rays of the sun, and the gold on the roof.

Yugi lay on this bed, hating the fact that he and Rebecca and everyone else had to endure the times they were going through. Gramps was too sick to work and Weevil and Rex were to young, and lazy, to even look for a job. Tristan had a job, but was fired recently for starting a fight with one of the customers over what cartoon was better. In Yugi's opinion, they both sucked. Digimon or Pokemon. Do people even watch those anymore? Well, even if people did, it didn't matter to Yugi. He stared out that window and looked at the factory in pure loathing. Sadly, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that it was the candy's fault, he still was in love with it and wanted to go inside. He knew he didn't stand a chance.

Yugi woke up the next morning thanks to Weevil's shrills.

" IT'S BEEN FOUD! IT'S BEEN FOUND! THE FIRST GOLDEN DUEL MONSTERS CARD!" Yugi bolted down the stairs and ran toward the horrible noise. Tristan came out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Who's killing the cat?" He said uncharacteristically. Rebecca and Gramps came out of their rooms with Rex being the last one. They made their way to the TV where Weevil started jumping up and down like a grasshopper.

"Weevil, what are you talking about?" Gramps asked.

"The first Golden Card has been found!" Yugi turned his attention toward the TV. Sure enough, there was the news broadcaster with a boy next to her. In his hand was the golden card. From what Yugi could make out, Time Wizard was on the card. He read the bottom of the screen where it said, Brooklyn New York.

"Wow!" Yelled Tristan, " How did she get over there so fast? She was here in the middle of nowhere like, a few hours ago."

"Tristan, please be quiet. It's to early for your nonsense."

"What? Did you say something, Rebecca? I was sleeping."

"Errrrrr…Never mind it!" Everyone looked back at the screen. This time everyone stayed quiet as the news lady told her story.

"Good morning everyone. And isn't it a beautiful day? Well, it is for this young man. The first finder of Yami's Golden Card. What is your name young man?" She handed the microphone to the boy standing next to her.

"Hey. D'is is Joel Wheeler from Brooklyn New York." He stopped suddenly and started to open one of Mr. Yami's new candies. They were called Catapult Turtle Taffy. The more you chew, the gummier the candy gets. You'll be able to shoot that sucker all the way across a classroom and it could bounce right back to you, unless you aim it at someone. Yugi knew for a fact, it hurt when you got hit with one. After the boy named Joey finished stuffing his face with candy, he started to talk again while opening another bar of chocolate.

"Anyway," He stopped to chew on his taffy. "I was walkin' home one day afta school and I bought like, fifty of d'ese candy bars." He stopped and took a bite out of the chocolate bar he was holding.

"I was eating d'em so fast, I hadly noticed I was eatin' the ticket." He started laughing as the broadcaster took back the microphone. Rebecca had a look of disgust on her face.

"Where on earth is he keeping all of that? He eats like a pig!"

"I don't know." Said Gramps. " But I wouldn't want to find out." They looked at the TV again.

"And there you have it. The first Golden Card finder. Only four more left and-"

-click-

Yugi turned off the TV and turned to face everyone. He looked at Gramps and he only had one thing to say.

"Now that one ticket has been found, things are going to get a little hectic."

**BPM: Wow, that was fun. I love writing stuff. It seem boring at the moment, but awww man. Wait until the cards are found and they get into the factory…**

**Yugi: So tell me, Who will be the next one to find the golden ticket? **

**BPM: Well, Yugi, you just need to wait and see now don't you?**

**Yugi: Please review! I want to know what happens!**


	3. The brat who has everything

**BPM: Okay, chapter three. Oh yeah! Go me! **

**Yugi: I want a golden card. I want one!**

**Marik: Hey! That's my line!**

**Yugi: Well, I'm the main character, so I can do whatever I want! HA HA!**

**BPM and Marik: **(sweat drop)

**Bakura: So who is going to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Yugi: M…**(cuts him off)

**BPM: No! You already did it. Ummm…How about Marik?**

**Marik: Of course. Bakurasplaymate doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. If she did, she would have died because she would have met Johnny Depp. **

**BPM: **(cries) **That was the best disclaimer ever. And damn right I would die if I met Johnny Depp. He's sexy!**

**Bakura: What about me? **(starts to take his shirt off)

**BPM: **(dies)

**Marik: You killed her with your sexiness…Nice!**

**Bakura: She would like me to tell all of you nice people to enjoy Chapter Three.**

Previously in Yugi and the Chocolate Factory…

"Now that one ticket has been found, things are going to get a little hectic."

The Brat Who Had Everything

Sure enough, everything went down hill from there. The candy sales increased again. Seven fifty for a bar of chocolate and that is with tax. The stores were crowed all day long. Some Candy Store owners were becoming afraid to open the doors, in fear of being trampled by all the chocolateers. Some owners even had the idea of hiding behind their counters. In their hands, they held a sting, which attached to the door lock. Once the townsmen heard the click, they would run in like a herd of animals and start tearing the store apart. Wrappers littered the floor, containers filled with the other candy were knocked down and spare candy was stepped on. The poor storeowner stayed in his little hiding place, curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, chanting.

"Puppies and kitties. Puppies and kitties. Puppies and kitties."

When the candy was all gone and everyone left, all with a disappointed look on his or her face, the storeowner came out of his little trance to look at the damage.

He never came home that night.

Yugi on the other hand was becoming a very happy boy. Due to the golden cards looking like Duel Monsters cards, the game had become popular again. Many people would come in to buy starter decks, or booster packs. Yugi and Rebecca needed all the money they could get. Rebecca was falling behind on the mortgage and bills needed to be paid. She took Yugi's advice and went to get a job. The only ones that seemed to be hiring at the time, were in fact, the Candy Stores. She guessed that with all the extra people that were coming in, the storeowners needed all the help they could get.

As soon as Rebecca walked into the store and asked if they were hiring, she had an apron thrown at her. She looked up with wide eyes and a smile on her face, it faded when she saw the storeowner on a latter with a broom, poking it at the costumers screaming,

"BACK! BACK I SAY! OR ELSE YOU ALL GET THE BROOM!"

One of the costumers grabbed a hold on his apron and pulled him down.

"NO. OH GOD! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

An Ambulance was called shortly afterward and Rebecca was put in charge of the store for the next few days. Money was still tight, but at least they were able to make the payments. And as Yugi promised, he helped out around the house.

After a long day at work for the both of them, they went home to start on dinner. Yugi took a look at Rebecca. Her hair was falling out of her pigtail holders, she had scratch marks on her face and on her arms, she had a few rips in her apron and one of her knee-highs was falling down.

"Rebecca? How was your fist day at work?"

"Fine, Yugi. Everything went well." She walked off to finish cooking dinner.

" Well, from the looks of it, you had a pretty hard day."

"Okay. You wont believe it! The storeowner was hospitalized and he held me in charge of the store. I didn't mind being in charge of the store. I mean I'm great at running things. But the people out there are insane! I thought I was going to diiiieeeee!" She started to sob.

"Well, at least you have your health."

"Yugi, don't start with me."

"Well, how is your boss? You said he was hospitalized."

"He's in critical condition." She announced in a toothy grin. Yugi didn't pay attention to her. Rex came in the room and turned on the T.V. On it, was the same broadcaster that was on the other days. O the bottom of the screen, where the words, 'Second Golden Duel Monsters card Found'. He pushed past Rebecca and went to watch the T.V. Rebecca, a little mad because she was in the middle of talking, followed him to the T.V. They stood there and waited for the broadcast to start.

"That's right everyone. The Second Card has been found. I am here in the wonderful land of Egypt, were young Marik Ishtar was lucky enough to find the second ticket. He is here with his guardian, Mr. Odion Ishtar."

Marik took the microphone from her and with a grin, told his story.

"Yes. I am the finder of the second card. Once I've heard of them, I had to have one. I had many of my mind slaves go out and get me all the candy bars. Hundreds, thousands. I wouldn't rest until I had one. With the help of my rod, I can have anything!"

He started to laugh like a maniac as the broadcaster gave him a look.

"What do you mean, 'your rod' Mr. Ishtar?"

"You know, my rod. It has magic powers. I can control minds with it. I call it rocky."

"Are you truly that insane to go talking about, _that_ on the air in front a millions of people?"

"What? It's cool. Do you want to see my rod?"

"Ah! No! Put it away Mr. Ishtar! Things like that shouldn't be out in public!"

"Look, it's made of gold." He pulled out the millennium rod and let its gold glimmer in the sunlight. The Broadcaster looked at him like he really was crazy and turned toward the camera.

"Well, there you have it, the second card winner. Who will the next three children be?"

Yugi turned off the T.V. He was starting to lose hope. Every time he got paid, he tried to save as much as he could; he wanted to see if he really had a chance to get a golden ticket. He turned around and faced Rebecca with a small smile.

"Don't worry, Yugi. There is still time. There is still hope. You just about have enough for a bar, don't you?"

"Rebecca, yeah I do. I'll have enough by tomorrow. Let's just hope luck is on my side tomorrow."

**BPM: **(still dead from Bakura's sexiness)

**Yugi: Good going. Now I'll never meet the Candyman.**

**Joey: Of course you will. **(eats ten more pounds of chocolate)

**Yugi: Um…thanks, Joey.**

**Marik: Chew with your mouth closed darn you! That's just wrong! You are making Rocky upset!**

**Everyone: **(sweatdrop)

**Marik: What? Well, whatever. Okay. I want all of you to review! And remember, I always get what I want! **(wink)


	4. The girl with the worst of habits

**BPM: Guess what!**

**Yugi: What?**

**BPM: School started.**

**Yugi: Ha ha!**

**BPM: **(gives evil death glair)

**Yugi: **(shuts up)

**BPM: You know what that means!**

**Marik: I get to use Rocky and destroy the teachers!**

**BPM: Umm…No…But that is a good idea. I just might use that. **

**Marik: Hey. That was my idea.**

**BPM: What makes you think I care?**

**Marik: Wow! You become witchy during school.**

**BPM: **(Looks like night of the living dead with messed up hair and bags under her eyes and a raging headache) **Can you blame me?**

**Marik: Yes…Don't go.**

**BPM: Screw you.**

**Marik: You would.**

**BPM: That's not the point.**

**Bakura: MARIK! BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE!**

**Marik: Heh heh…**

**BPM: So…Who wants to do the disclaimer? And Yugi if you open your mouth, I will shove something in it so you wont be able to talk ever again.**

**All: O.O**

**Tea: I'll like, do it.**

**BPM: **(shoots her) **No you wont. Oh. I'll just do it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I would have enough money to pay someone to write this for me. Now, enjoy the story.**

Previously in Yugi and the Chocolate Factory…

"Rebecca, yeah I do. I'll have enough by tomorrow. Let's just hope luck is on my side tomorrow."

**The girl with the worst of habits**

Sure enough, the next day brought happiness to the poor boy. Like he said, he had gotten his paycheck and had finally had enough for the candy bar he wanted. All he needed was two dollars. His paycheck was more than enough to pay for that; but if you take off the rent for Rebecca, clothes, school supplies, food, and hair gel, two dollars was all her had left.

Yugi eagerly waited until his lunching hour so he could go to the nearest candy store. He knew the exact one he was going to. The candy store he was thinking of was owned by one of his best friends from the early years. His name was Duke Devlin. Obsessed with dice and card games, Yugi couldn't help but become friends with him. Four hours on end, they played Duel Monsters, other various card games, along with board games. They were so good at the games they played, it would always end up being a tie. The two boys played each other so many times, Yugi had memorized all of Dukes moves, cards, and strategies. The same went for Duke.

When they just entered their teen years, Duke set out to find a job. At first he wanted to be a game storeowner, but found out he had more of a sweet tooth and wanted to work in the candy business. Yugi almost wet himself once he had heard the news.

"Duke, come on. You love games. You are going to give all that time up just to sell candy? That's insane! At least have the game shop on the side for a second job or something. You wont be successful just selling candy." Yugi said with a huff.

"Yugi, I'm hoping that maybe I can make candy one day. I need to start somewhere. If I work in a candy shop, I can see all the new candy come in and maybe get some ideas of my own. It will be fun. You should come with me. We'll be partners."

"Sorry Duke. I need to watch over the store. I work here and I don't think I'll be able to leave this place. I've been here all my life and I couldn't bare to part with it."

"Dude, I said this before…Stop…watching…Soap Operas. You are way to dramatic man."

"Heh, heh. Right. But anyway, like I was saying. Go on and follow your destiny. To infinity and beyond!"

" I have to tell them to stop letting you watch those cartoons. I think they are corrupting your brain."

Yeah. Those were the good old days. Duke set out to be a Candy Man. It was months before Yugi had heard from him again. Duke moved back in and started a corner store where they sold candy and soda, and all those other good things that make peoples teeth rot. Yeah. That was the store Yugi was going into to buy his Candy Bar. Also, he wouldn't mind visiting Duke. It's been a while.

Lunchtime came in what seemed like minutes. Yugi packed up his bag turned off all the lights and locked the doors up tight. Then he mad his way to Duke's Corner Store. On his way to the store, while he was walking down the street, he noticed something out of the ordinary. Sitting on the garbage can in an alleyway, was a clack cat. It wasn't an ordinary black cat though. It was thin, but not disturbingly so. It was an elegant figure with, to Yugi's amazement, golden claws. The cat's eyes were a crystal blue. While Yugi gazed upon the cat, it looked back at him with a curious look. Yugi was so drawn in with the cat's mysterious gaze that he didn't see where he was going and he ran right into a man walking down the street.

"Excuse me, young man. Watch where you are going."

"Sorry sir." Said Yugi walking a little faster to hide his embarrassment.

"It's all right, just watch where you are walking next time."

"Yes, sir." He said about to walk away again. But yet again, he was held back.

"What is your name?"

"Yugi." He said quickly. He really wanted to leave.

"Well, Yugi-boy. It was pleasant running into you."

Yugi looked at him. The man's hair was long and white. It covered one of his eyes and he wore very, interesting clothes. Yugi had never seen this man before. 'He must be new here.' Yugi thought.

"Yes. Nice running into you too."

While Yugi was about to walk away, he saw a lady walking down the street. She saw Yugi and smiled, but once her gaze met up with the white haired man, she started to scream.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S PEGASUS! EVERYONE! HIDE THE CHILDREN!"

Out of nowhere, parents came out into the streets with children in hand, running and screaming. Yugi watched in amazement as cars got knocked down and burst into flames, parents threw their kids out of windows, and police came and blocked off all the streets.

"Pegasus! Come over here with your hands up! We don't want any trouble!"

"Oh come on! I swear it! I never touched him! It wasn't me!" The police came and slammed him in the ground. While they cuffed him and took him away, Yugi just stared into space.

"What…the crap?"

Yugi snapped out of his gaze, and remembered what he was out here to do. Yet again, he was on his way to the store. Once he had reached his destination, he walked in and was greeted with a warm smile.

"Yugi! Hey, it's been a while."

"Hey, Duke. I know what you mean. I've been really busy with the shop and everything, I haven't the time to go out and visit anyone."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It's been crazy once Mr. Yami sent out his Golden Cards. I haven't had time to do anything productive. I've been here more than I have been at home. Well, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I can bye a Guadi-Bar."

"Yeah, man. Sure. I'll get one down here for you."

"Thanks."

"So you are into this whole card thing too, huh?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't be? Don't you want to see what is inside the factory?"

Duke got down from the latter with the chocolate bar and walked over to yugi who paid for it.

"Of course I want to find out what is inside the factory. But I would like to keep it a surprise and not know. That way it will stay a mystery."

"Oh yeah. Well, it's driving me crazy not knowing."

"Well, did you get the ticket or not? Open the bar already!"

"Oh. Oh yeah." Yugi took the bar and started to open it. He turned it over an all that was in there was a chocolate bar. Nothing more, nothing less. Yugi looked disappointed and Duke just looked at him.

"Sorry man. Better luck next time."

"Yeah. Better luck next time." Yugi looked up. Duke had a T.V. in his store. Duke had it installed when he candy sales were going up. He wanted to modernize his store and hopefully, it would distract his costumers for a little bit while he got the store in order. Sadly, the idea didn't work and the costumers still tore apart his store.

On the T.V. the same reporter girl from before, was on again. This time she was in London, England and behind her was a preppy looking girl. Duke looked up and saw what Yugi was looking at.

"Looks like someone found another Golden Card." Duke turned up the volume.

"Here she is, folks. Lucky card finder number three. Miss Tea Gardner." She passed the microphone to Tea. With one hand, she took the microphone. With the other, she twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Yeah, that's me! And boy am I like, happy. I knew I would like, get the card. With my boyfriend like, by my side and our friendship, we can like, accomplish anything."

Behind her stood a tall young man. He had sharp blue eyes and well kept brown hair. He wore a white coat that looked like it had way to much starch put into it.

"This is like, my boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. He's like, the one who helped me through this. He was the one who like, said never give up and helped me to push on."

"Actually, I only said that to shut you up."

"…I know you like, love me."

"Do you mind chewing with your mouth closed?"

A little problem Tea had. She chewed gum loudly and constantly while twirling her hair through her fingers. It annoyed Kaiba to no end and he just wanted to hit her for it. Along with the constant "like". Sadly, he couldn't do anything while he was on T.V. so he would have to wait until later. After he took some Aspirin for the killer headache he was going to receive.

"Well, if I like, chew with my mouth like, closed, how would I like, be able to talk?"

"That's the beauty of it, you don't." He said with a satisfied grin. Tea just puffed and turned back to the camera.

"Anyway, like, I can't wait for this like, thingy to start. I really like, want to go inside the factory. It would be like, so cool." The news broadcaster took the microphone away and faced the camera.

"There you have it. Three tickets found. Two more to go. Who will be the lucky two to find Mr. Yami's golden Cards?" After that, the T.V. went dead. Yugi turned to Duke.

"Um. Duke? Are you okay?"

Ever since that Tea girl came on and started chewing her gum and talking like a preppy cheerleader from hell, Duke crawled in a corner and started rocking back and forth. He didn't answer Yugi.

"Duke?"

"…"

"Duke."

"…"

"DUKE!"

"…"

"Sigh. Serenity's outside wearing a skimpy bikini calling out for you."

"WHERE!"

"Sigh. Duke you're hopeless. Well, I'm leaving. See you later." Yugi waited for a reply but didn't get one. He turned around and saw Duke looking outside his store window.

"I don't see her."

"Keep looking, Duke…I'm sure she's there." Yugi said chuckling as he left the store.

**BPM: Wow. Look at all the reviews! They are so awesome! Gobeul, Vyser Adept of Dragons and akuavari, you guys are awesome. You guys keep reviewing like that. Because all of you care! **(wipes tears) **So awesome guys. And WhiteMageRyou. **(sigh) **My first reviewer. I love you hun! You're so awesome!**

**Bakura: I thought you loved me.**

**BPM: Well, yeah. Duh. Who wouldn't? You're sexy as hell!**

**Marik and Yugi: **(glair)

**Bakura: **(triumphant grin)

**BPM; Yeah. Well I just wanted to tell everyone thanks for the reviews. If anyone has a problem with my story, just tell me. I'll probably ignore it, seeing as though so many people like it how it is. **

**Bakura: Yeah. Flamers can go to hell. **

**BPM: Yeah…whatever. Anyway…**

**Bakura: **(looks at BPM)

**BPM: What?**

**Bakura: **(keeps looking at her)

**BPM: What!**

**Bakura: **(smirks and goes to undo his shirt buttons)

**BPM: Not again! I went through Hell and back to come to life again to finish this story. If you kill me with your sexiness again, I swear, you will not end up in my story!**

**Bakura: I'm not even in your story!**

**BPM: Yet…**

**Bakura: I am?**

**BPM: It's up to the reviewers.**

**Bakura: REVIEW! I want to be the star! **

**BPM: Oh trust me, you will be the star. Just you wait.**


	5. The Boy with the IQ of three

**BPM: I'm baaaack…**

**Yugi: Oh no…**

**BPM: Oh yes Yugi…You know what that means!**

**Yugi: I get humiliated again?**

**BPM: Of course! **

**Bakura, Marik and Rocky: **(laugh)

**BPM: Sorry I couldn't have done it sooner. School has been murder. Honors Geometry sucks when you don't know what you're doing.**

**Kaiba: I could help.**

**Tea: NO! You are, like, so mine!**

**BPM: **(takes out gun and shots her) **Not anymore…**

**Everyone: O.O**

**BPM: Okay. Who wants to do the disclaimer and Yugi if you say anything you will meat the same end as her.**

**Yugi: …**

**Bakura: I'll do it again. BakurasPlayMate, Yeah. She's my play mate. Get your own! Well, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, she would have killed Tea off a million years ago.**

**BPM: Damn right I would have...Anyway, enjoy chapter five! **(wink)

Previously in Yugi and the Chocolate Factory…

"Keep looking, Duke…I'm sure she's there." Yugi said chuckling as he left the store.

**The Boy with the IQ of three**

After being denied of true happiness by not finding the golden card at Duke's place, Yugi decided to take a short walk and think about what he was going to do with his life after the contest was over. When he reached the end pf the block, it didn't take him long to realize that the contest was in fact, his life. Stopping dead in the middle of the sidewalk, he took the time to sort out his problem.

"What am I going to do if I don't win this contest? To be able to walk in the factory was my main goal in life. Everything I did involved me attempting to enter that factory. This might be my only chance of stepping foot into it. I can't give up now! I can do this! I WILL ENTER THAT FACTORY! I WILL WIN THAT GOLDEN CARD! HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!"

When he calmed down, he took a look around. There were many people with curious faces.

"Mommy, who is that boy?"

"It's one of them boys I told you not to talk to."

"Oh. So he's a stranger?"

"Yes, but I don't mean those kind of boys hunny, I meant the other kind."

"Ohhh…You means he's a psychopath?"

"Yes hunny. Now don't stare! You remember what I told you."

"Yes mommy. Psychopaths shouldn't be stared at; they are not animals in a zoo. They are just like normal people, except with nice padded rooms and nice jackets."

"Yes. Now lets go" And they walked off. Yugi stared at them and shook his head.

"Didn't they ever see a deter minded teen before?" He looked at the ground, and standing before him, was the same black cat that he had seen before that whole incident with the white haired man. Yugi stared at the cat, thinking it was just a coincidence that the cat had only been seen when something weird happened. Yugi shrugged his shoulders and started to walk. A clicking was suddenly heard and Yugi nearly jumped five feet in the air. He turned to his left and was calmed, figuring out what had made the clicking noise. He was stranding next to a T.V. shop and the T.V. just turned on.

"Whoa. That was a little creepy. I just need to calm down." He took a glance at the T.V. which had shown, in bright red letters, "SPECIAL REPORT!" The news anchor came on and in a very stern voice said,

"War is among those in Thailand and some other random country we don't care to name at this moment. The war broke out at 6:30 P.M." Yugi looked at the clock in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. It was 6:35.

"The cause of this war started with the one lone box of Celtic Guardi-Bars. The two countries are in an uproar. Thousands are injured, BUT none of the countries get the Bars. During the battle, the last box was knocked into the water and is now at the bottom of a large body of water. It is impossible to retrieve and will forever be at the bottom. This is a sad, sad event."

Yugi looked at the cat, and the cat looked back at Yugi. Yugi looked back at the cat. The cat looked back at Yugi. Yugi looked back at the cat. The cat looked back at Yugi. Yugi looked back at the cat. And then again, the cat looked back at Yugi, only this time, it winked. Yugi made a cross with his fingers and walked back slowly.

"Away with you demon cat! You are possessed! Back! AWAY! CODE ONE! CODE ONE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" And Yugi started to run, yet again, receiving many questionable glances.

About ten minutes later, Yugi reached his home. Still screaming about possessed cats, he ran right passed Rebecca and straight into his room and he locked himself in there, rocking back and forth, wide eyed and mentally scared. Demonic cats were just too much for him to handle.

After about three hours of being cooped up in his room, Rebecca became a little worried. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Yugi's door.

"Yugi? Are you okay in there?" She didn't hear a response, so she decided to yell again.

"Yugi? Come on, tell me what happened. It couldn't have been that bad." Still nothing.

"Yugi! I swear it! Tell me what happened or I will start telling the exact steps on how to find EMC squared." The door opened to this. Rebecca walked inside only find Yugi curled up in a ball on the floor sucking his thumb.

"Yugi? What happened to you? You normally don't act like this." Yugi looked at her with his big eyes and whispered two words.

"Demonic cats."

"Demonic…cats?"

"Yes. They are out to get me! I swear it! They are put on this world to bring me misfortune and put me in awkward situations…" He trailed off and started to suck his thumb again. Rebecca put her arm around him and gave him a hug.

"Yugi, there are no such things as Demonic cats. Now come on and lets go do something to get you out of this room." Yugi looked up at her and slowly nodded his head.

They made their way downstairs and Rebecca placed him in front of the T.V.

"T.V. will make you feel better. Lets see what's on." She flicked on the T.V. and sure enough, believe it or not, the news was on with giant letters "FOURTH GLODEN CARD FOUND! ONE TO GO!" Rebecca dropped the remote and looked at Yugi who just stared back at the screen. Just as last time, the news broadcaster stood with what first appeared as a white palm tree, but with further inspection, was a very pale boy, with crazy white hair that stuck out in all directions. His eyes were sharp and deep brown. Almost like chocolate. Too bad Yugi couldn't catch a decent glance because the boy wasn't looking at the camera, he was looking at his own T.V., watching with amazement. The news Broadcaster was the first to speak.

"Here we are in the wonderful country of Russia with our forth golden card finder Bakura…uhhh….Bakura…Bakura? Bakura Bakura….Ummm…Yeah! Mr. Bakura." She turned to the pale boy.

"So how does it feel being the fourth card finder?"

Silence……

":Umm…Mr. Bakura? The world would like to know how you feel about finding the Golden Card."

"For the love of God woman! Can't you see I'm busy! I'm in the middle of watching an important news announcement involving the finder of the fourth Golden Card!" Sure enough, on the T.V. was the news. On it, showed the news broadcaster and himself. Bakura eagerly awaited the winners response to the question on the T.V. The news Broadcaster nearly fell backwards.

"Um…Mr. Bakura? First off, the boy on the T.V. is you. Second, you are the fourth card winner. And third, We need an answer from you!"

"You must excuse his rudeness, I guess that is what happens when you put a boy in front of the T.V. for too long." Out of nowhere, on the screen standing in back of Bakura, was a taller woman with long black hair and plenty of fancy jewels. She spoke softly and very kindly, which couldn't be said with the boy.

"I am Ishizu. I am his guardian."

"Well Miss. I…shit…zu…Do you think you can get him to talk?"

"No. I'm afraid hardly anything can take his eyes off the T.V. He's been there since the day he could say "I am a tomb Robber". I don't know why he says that. I think it was something he just picked up. Lets see if I can get him to talk anyway." She went behind the T.V. and pulled the plug. The entire T.V. went out, leaving one very pissed off Bakura glairing at Ishizu.

"What the hell! Why did the T.V. go out? What did I tell you about paying the bills? Now how am I going to entertain my self? And what the hell are all of these morons doing here? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Calm down, Bakura. They are here to talk to you about finding the golden card."

"Oh yes. Now I remember. I was wondering when all of you idiots were coming over. I almost wished you all to die on the plain over here. Not that I would care if any of you survived of course. But it would make a nice special."

"Mr. Bakura…"She was getting pissed off now. "How do you feel about winning the golden card?" Bakura looked at her from head to toe.

"Damn! What size skirt are you? 15? Your ass is huge!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"No. Seriously! Your ass is huge! Did you ever think about going to the gym? I'm sure that you would be able to fit on one of their machines. If Reuben Studdard can get on one of those things and lose a few pounds, then so could you." The broadcaster was speechless. She stared at him dumbfounded until she could feel again.

"You little son of a …!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Yugi looked at the screen. He was wide eyed again and kept staring until a new picture formed on the screen. "Technical Difficulties" could be seen and Yugi turned to Rebecca, each as clueless as the other.

**Bakura: YOU MADE ME STUPID! **

**BPM: I didn't even say anything and already you are laying into me…**

**Bakura: You evil witch!**

**BPM: Yes I am. But the way you treated that poor Broadcaster…that was evil.**

**Bakura: I know. **(smirks)

**BPM: **(dies)

**Marik: You killed her again with your sexiness. You MUST teach me how to do that!**

**Bakura: All in good time. All in good time. For now, please review. **

**Marik: Yeah! Review because Rocky gets upset when you don't. And when Rocky gets upset, then I get upset, and it starts up this vicious cycle that no one wants to go through and I don't…**

**Bakura: SHUT UP! **

**Marik: **(shuts up)

**Bakura: As I said before. Please review. **


	6. The one with patience is the one to succ

**BPM: **(rocks back and forth)

**Bakura: What the matter with her?**

**Marik: I don't know. She's been like that for a while.**

**Bakura: Yeah. She's been in a writing slump lately and hadn't been able to write anything. Poor girl. **

**BPM: **(whispers something)

**Marik: What was that?**

**BPM:** (whispers again)

**Marik: GET ON WITH IT! **

**BPM: GEOMETRY! AHHHHHH! **(hides)

**Bakura: Ohhh… It's about that. **

**BPM: **(whimpers) **It's evil. Honors Geometry wants to kill me and destroy my life. Don't let it hurt me, Bakura! **

**Bakura: Don't worry. I'll protect you. **(takes off his shirt and holds BPM close to his chest)

**BPM: **(dies)

**Bakura: Damn… I did it again! Oh well. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. If she did, she would have destroyed Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Marik: I know what you mean. It gets Rocky upset.**

**Bakura: You are a sad case. Anyway, enjoy chapter six.**

Previously in Yugi and the Chocolate Factory…

Yugi looked at the screen. He was wide eyed again and kept staring until a new picture formed on the screen. "Technical Difficulties" could be seen and Yugi turned to Rebecca, each as clueless as the other.

**The one with patience is the one to succeed**

"NOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! I WAS MENT TO GET THE TICKET! NOT HIM! NOT THAT SNOW DEMON FROM HELL! WHAAA!"

Yugi dug his head into his soft purple pillow. His tears were absorbed into its comfortable material. Rebecca stood next to his bed where he laid crying and screaming. For once, she didn't know what to say. Her friend was in need and she couldn't help him. She thought for a moment. Maybe she couldn't help him, but a Shrink can! She was brought back from he thoughts when a loud "WHAM" came from the front room.

"What was that?" Said Yugi, tears still falling down his face.

"I have no idea. Let's check it out." With that, Rebecca and Yugi got up and slowly walked into the front room. Silently, they looked around, not saying a word. Upon further investigation, they discovered what the noise was. It was that time of the day when the papers were delivered, and being the ignorant boy the paper guy was, he liked to throw his papers as hard as possible and scare the living daylights out of people. Rebecca had complained about him numerous times, but the town said that there was nothing they could do. Rumors had it that if the Town went against him, the paper boy would go to their house, kill them, and eat their parents. Yugi found that quite disturbing.

"Oh no…" Yugi lifted his head and looked at Rebecca. While Yugi was off thinking to himself, Rebecca must have gotten the paper and her reaction to it wasn't a good one.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Yugi pushed the question further.

"Umm.. Yugi? How bad did you want to go to the Factory?

"Oh my, Rebecca! I would die for a chance to go! I would sell my soul to Satan and be his slave for the rest of my existing life! Oh… Just the thought of me not going is too unbearable! I would rather go through the Chinese Water Torture(**1**) than not be able to go!"

"Yugi. Number one, your babbling and what you are saying doesn't make any sense. Number two, you might as well go get the water because according to this paper, the fifth card has been found by a mister Ran Dom Person. Hmmm… I think it's French." Before anything else was said, she was sure to put on her earmuffs.

"W…WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! Oh… All hope is lost. My dream will never come true! I might as well die now because I now know for a fact that my dream will never become reality. Oh dark and dreary world I am forced to life in. Why must you deny me the joys of life?"

"Yugi…"

"Why am I always mistreated and cast out?"

"Yugi."

"Why can't life be kind for once and grant me joy!"

"YUGI!"

"WHAT? Can't you see I'm mourning?"

"Yes, Yugi, I can see that. I think you need to get out of the house. Go take a walk and get your thoughts sorted out. And while you're at it, try and have some fun."

"It's pointless. I shall never know the true meaning of fun or happiness."

"Go anyway. You need it." Rebecca nearly pushed him out the door and quickly closed and locked it.

"I'm really glad you are concerned for my well being, Rebecca! Thanks a bunch!"

Yugi walked off the porch and started to walk aimlessly. It was a nice autumn day. A cool breeze rushed through his hair as he took each step. Even Yugi had to admit this was a good idea. It was times like these where he would suddenly feel happy to be alive. All his troubles just seemed to leave him, swept away with the fall breeze. He felt as though nothing could bother him, that is until a loud barking broke him out of his peaceful trance. He turned his head and saw two men. One of those men had a dog attached to a leash. The dog was barking uncontrollably, but the two men looked like they could care less. They were talking, and from the looks of it, the subject they were talking about wasn't a good one because the two looked angry. Yugi decided to follow them and find out exactly what was going on.

"Can you believe it! A fake! A fake card! I could just strangle him! The nerve! 'Oh! Look at me. I have a card. Aren't I so cool? Ooooooh" The other man laughed at this.

"Oh yes. You are awesome. Anyway, I know what you mean. So, this means that the card is still out there?"

"Yes. Somewhere out there in this world, a Golden Card is in a bar of chocolate. The only question is, who will find it?" That was the last thing Yugi heard. Once he found out there was still one more card out, his senses just shut down, and just as quickly, they jumped back up. His eyes wide and spirits up, he decided to race home and tell Rebecca the extravagant news.

On his way home, he stopped by a tree to take a break. Running for and hour straight isn't the easiest of jobs. We decided that next time, he wont walk so far from home. Once sitting down, he heard something. What was it? To Yugi, it sounded like a meow. A meow? Here? He looked up. There, sitting in the tree, was the demonic cat itself.

"OMG! IT'S YOU! What do you want! You're going to kill me aren't you? This is it. I'm a dead man! But, please? I can't die yet. I haven't experienced the good things in life yet. I never went to a bar, I never kissed a girl, and I never watched the full season of 24 (**2**). Please spare me."

"…Meow!"

"Huh?" Yugi looked up. The cat stared right back him.

"MEOW!"

"Uhh.. Sorry, I don't speak Polish." To this, the cat fell over and came crashing down the tree. In surprise, Yugi covered himself with his arms to stop himself from getting hurt, but instead, he caught the cat. The cat turned to him and purred. Yugi on the other hand started to freak.

"OMG! I TOUCHED IT! I'M CURSED! AHHHHHH!" The cat started to get a little angry.

"Hissssss…"

"AHHHHH… I told you, I don't speak Polish. What?" He looked down, and saw that the cat had something in its mouth. Yugi, being the brave soul he was, took it out. He let the cat jump to the ground as he looked at what was in the cats mouth.

"A ten dollar bill? Wow! That was unexpected. I…" He looked around and the cat was gone, leaving him in yet another awkward situation. He looked around and then back at the ten.

"Hmmmm… I have a ten dollar bill." He turned to his left.

"I could try again for that card." He turned to his right.

"Or I could go for those leather pants I had my eyes on." The choice was hard, but after a while, he decided for the card. He walked in the store.

"Hey, Duke?"

"Hm? Oh! Hey Yugi. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah. Do you think you can get me another Celtic Guardi-bar?"

"Sure. One sec." He turned and went to get it. After a bit, he came back out from the back room and handed it to Yugi.

"There you go, Yugi."

"Thanks, Duke. I owe you one. I've been so stressed and things."

"I know what you mean. Those stupid front doors never close! Everyone keeps coming in to buy candy bars. It's driving me crazy!"

"Don't worry, Duke. Soon this will all be for…got…..te…n……"

"Ummm, Yugi? Are you alright?"

"…"

"Yugi? Are you all ri….gh….t…?"

"…"

"…"

Together now…

"OMG!" They said in unison. In the wrapper of the dark candy treat laid a small card, made in complete gold. Once lifted from its resting place, it shimmered in the golden light from the sun. On the card, was the dark Magician, Yugi's favorite.

"I don't believe it1 Yugi! You found the last card!"

"Ahhhhh…" That was all he could say. He couldn't believe it. He was actually holding one of the five Golden Cards. This was his ticket to the factory, to happiness, to his dreams.

"What does it say, Yugi? Does it say anything on it?" Yugi looked on the card.

_'Congratulations! You are one of the five lucky winners. Yay! Now, in order to claim your prize, you must be at the factory gates on October 31st at 10:00 A.M. sharp! No lollygagging about_ ("Lollygagging?") _and come straight away because one of you lucky children will get the biggest surprise of your life! Until then, Yami_.'

"I can't believe it! I found it! The card is mine! OHHHHHH…." Music started to play.

"I never thought my life could be anything but catastrophe, but suddenly I begin to.."

"No! No! No singing! Stop the music! Stop the music! NO!"

"Uhh.. Heh heh heh…I found a golden card! Now my dreams really can come true!

…….On the other side of town……

A man was being rudely shoved into a prison cell.

"Ouch! I do say, watch the coat! It was just dry-cleaned!"

"Yeah, yeah. What ever Mr. Child Molester…."

"I didn't DO anything!"

"Yeah, that what they all say, Pegasus. Now shut up." Then the guard closed the door and walked away. Pegasus looked around and did the only thing he could do.

"I want my mommy!" He cried himself to sleep that night.

**Bakura: Well, that's another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Marik: Heh heh. Funny kitty.**

**Bakura: Get help. Fast!**

**Marik: **(pets Rocky) **I don't need help. I'm normal.**

**Bakura: If you're normal, then I'm Lora Croft.**

**Marik: Hah! Tomb Raider! Yay! **

**Bakura: Oh my Ra… Oh yeah. In the story, there were numbers next to specific words. Let me just explain what they are.**

**Chinese Water Torture: They strap you down, kinky, and small drops of water fall on your face. It drives people mad and they die. Nifty eh?**

**24: BPM's favorite T.V. show. 24 episodes. Every episode is one hour long and explains what goes on during that hour. Very exciting. She loves that show.**

**Well, that's it. My playmate and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I really need to stop killing her… **


	7. Things aren’t always as they seem

**BPM: Two years…**

**Bakura: Say what?**

**BPM: TWO YEARS!!! I haven't updated in two years!!! **

**Marik: Wow! You have a very good point! **(smacks BPM) **What the hell is wrong with you?!?!**

**BPM: I blame Geometry. But!! I'm not in Geometry anymore. I'm a junior and I have all the good classes.**

**Bakura: I beg to differ. You are just finishing junior year. You will soon be a senior. How does it feel?**

**BPM: ……**

**Yugi: **(walks in) **What's up everyone? Long time no read! Ha! Get it. It's a fanfiction. Long time no read. BPM hasn't updated in two years. Ha! **(looks at BPM) **She's going emotional isn't she?**

**BPM: **(grabs Orochimaru) **Hold me!!! I'm too young to graduate from High School!!!**

**Orochimaru: …. I'm not even in this anime!! **

**Bakura: OH HELL NO!!! She is mine!!!! **(Goes at Orochimaru)

**Orochimaru: **(gives Bakura the curse seal)

**Bakura: What the hell?! He bit me!!!**

**Yugi: Well, I'll guess I'll…**

**BPM: **(cuts him off) **Don't even say it…..**

**Seto: Bakura's Play Mate doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Charlie and the Chocolate factory, or Orochimaru. So if you all would be so kind. Read the chapter and leave me the hell alone. All of you are annoying.**

**BPM: ….. O.O Woooow. He actually said something. This is amazing. On with the story!!!**

Previously in Yugi and the Chocolate Factory…

"I want my mommy!" He cried himself to sleep that night.

**Things aren't always as they seem**

With card in hand, Yugi went as fast as his little legs could carry him. Jumping over weeds, anthills and pebbles, he dashed into his small apartment complex where Rebecca sat reading one of her favorite novels, "The Great Gatsby". Bursting through the door, and nearly giving poor Rebecca a heart attack, he ran to the young girl, jerked her into a bone-breaking hug, and started to do the Macarena. Rebecca, stood, staring at the lone book that made its way to the hard, wooden floor, her page long lost in the process. She looked at Yugi who was dancing his life away and back at the book. One of the eyes on the cover let out a lone tear as it had been violated. Rebecca was taken aback on how book could cry and made a hard face at Yugi.

"Are you serious?! I was at a really good part in that book. Myrtle just got…!"

"I win!" Yugi shouted. Rebecca narrowed her eyes even more as she was rudely interrupted.

"I could care less, you lost my page!!!"

"I got the card!"

"La-Di-Dah! You got your stupid card, I lost my spot in my…. Wait… You what?"

"I got the card!!" He took out the golden Duel Monsters card from his front pocket to show Rebecca. Adjusting her glasses, she took a glance at the treasure that Yugi had placed in his hands. There it was. With all of its golden glory laid the card itself. Not too big, but not too small. The figure of the Dark Magician looked almost engraved on the smooth surface. Underneath the photograph, cleverly placed words where in tacked. These words were the instructions of Yami himself. Tearing her eyes away from the prize, she slowly moved them to stare at Yugi. Mouth slightly agape, she let out the worlds loudest shrill.

"OH MY GOD!!!! NO WAY!!! You have to be kidding!! YOU GOT IT!!! YOU FOUND THE CARD!!!! AHHHHH!!!!" She took a running leap toward Yugi. Not wanting to mess up the card in any way, shape or form, he swiftly moved to the side as Rebecca went flying past him and into the couch.

"Rejected!" said Tristan as he walked out of his lonely bedroom. "Wow Rebecca, that's the fifth glomp that you have been denied today. You should get a cookie." He received a wicked glair from the girl as she fixed herself and stood.

"Ha ha. Say what you want, but there are bigger and better matters to discuss. Yugi! Tell him." Tristan's gaze went from Rebecca to Yugi.

"What's the news, Yugi?" Grinning like a madman, Yugi held up his prize. As if on cue, a light went on in the room and gave the card the "halo" effect and the neighbor turned on one of his gospel records. This really was a day of irony. Tristan nearly had a heart attack.

"That's!!! That's it!! That's the card! That's the final Duel Monsters card in the world!! The real one! And you have it. And you get to go in the factory! And that's amazing! And that's…!"

"It's unbelievable." Yugi said as he tilted his head back as if he were being showered with all of the grace in life. Rebecca looked at Yugi.

"So what does the card say? Can you bring anyone?"

""The card says I can bring one person. I have to be there on October 31st at 10:00 A.M. " Yugi looked up from the card. Tristan gave a snort.

"That really sucks Yugi. Do you know what day they are making you go on? That's Halloween buddy. I'm sorry, but I guess you can't go Trick or Treating. Oh well. More candy for me!" Tristan started to do a little idiotic dance until a book was thrown at him. In the corner of the room, slightly bed ridden and old as hell, laid Gramps. Putting his arm down from his throwing stance, gave a look of udder loathing to Tristan.

"He's going to a candy factory you nit! He can have the same amount if not twice as much candy as you will have on Halloween. I personally think it's amazing and an excellent idea to host the contest on that day."

"It's tomorrow." Rebecca said looking at the calendar. There in bold letters stated,

_**Tomorrow is Halloween and the day of the contest!**_

"Well, that's oddly specific. Alrighty then, I guess all I need to do is figure out who I'm going to take." Yugi sat in deep thought on whom he was going to take. First there was Rebecca. She was a nice choice. Very smart, outgoing, and not afraid of what life threw at her. But, she was annoying at times. Then you had Tristan. …Yeah… Then you had Weevil. Yugi just wanted to punch him in the face. Rex? Not in life! Then who? Who was Yugi going to take on this little adventure? Suddenly, a heavenly voice spoke.

"_Take Gramps. You know you want tooooo. "_

"Do I really? He's pretty old."

"_Come on. It will be fun! Just do it."_

"I don't know. I mean. Look at him. He looks like he could keel over any minute. Are you sure he can hold his own for an entire day? "

"_Just do it so we can stick with the original plot line and continue on with the god forsaken story!"_

"Well! Since you put it that way. Okay Gramps. You're coming with me." Like a bolt of lightening, Gramps shot out of bed and was ready to go in an instant.

"Lets get this show on the road!" With bags in hand, Gramps started to leave the apartment. Yugi stood there in shock.

"If I didn't know any better, Gramps, I would say that you knew this was going to happen."

"Well, you can say I had a hunch."

"Ummm… Gramps, the contest isn't until tomorrow. You have a whole night,"

"Oh poppycock! We need to get there early! Knowing those other kids like I do, they are already there waiting!."

"Gramps. You don't know them!"

"Exactly. Let's go!" Sighing in defeat, Yugi followed his grandfather out of the front door and down to the street that lead to the amazing palace type factory.

To Yugi's surprise, the other winners were already there. What were the odds? Upon hearing a small voice, he looked in the direction of the annoying girl from England. Sure enough, her boyfriend was right next to her, and by the looks of it, he was popping pills. What was that?. Excedrin? That explains a lot. From what Yugi picked up, she was in a heated argument with that boy from Russia who was obsessed with T.V. while the boy from Egypt stood there stroking his rod. Behind all of the commotion, the New Yorker was standing right beside the girl. From the looks of it, he was getting a nice glimpse down her shirt. Yugi stepped closer to properly hear what was going on.

"Are you insane!? The OC is sooo like, the best show in life! Duh! That's the only reason I watch it!"

"Listen, you annoying plastic! I don't care what you say! The OC sucks like that Egyptian kid with his rod."

"HEY! I resent that. Rocky and me do nothing of the sort! Our relationship is clean. You have nothing on us!"

"Oh shut up ass! I can care less what you do with your rod!"

"It's asp. Egyptian Asp! It's a snake. My Ra people! Everyone gets it wrong!"

" Like, just stop talking. Like oh My God! I hate Canadians! They are like, so not smart like." The Russian smacked his head and slowly turned. Walking away briskly, to save himself from the stupidity that was fuming off of the other two, he accidentally ran into poor little Yugi.

"Watch where you're goin' eh?"

"Archie Bunker from All in the Family!" shouted Gramps. Yugi looked at the white hared male in awe. That Russian was tall!

"U-uh. Y-yeah. I'm sorry. Should have watched where I was going."

"No kidding. Just watch yourself next time. By the way, you wouldn't happen to be the fifth card captor right?"

"Card Captor? Oh! Yeah. I have the fifth card. Yugi Moto at your service." He put on a shy smile and he rubbed the back of his head. The three other winners in the background slowly made their presence known and walked up to the small child.

"Like wow. He's short." She said bluntly and the New Yorker started laughing.

"Ya. No kiddin' he's short. He wouldn't stand a chance wit me on da basketball court. In fact. He can be da ball!" At this, he started to laugh hysterically. The Egyptian came from nowhere and started to stare down the boy.

" Well, he has a nice aura around him. Also, Cleopatra seems to like him." The Russian looked at the boy.

"Cleopatra? Who the hell is that?"

"My cat." He looked down to his left, and there it was in all of its glory.

"THE DEMONIC CAT THAT BROUGHT ME GOOD LUCK so it's not… so evil…. anymore." Yugi looked at the cat that had seemed to bring nothing but horrible fortune. In turn, the cat gave a wink and walked to the child.

"I think Cleopatra likes you." Yugi gave a small laugh.

"Okay. This is getting stupid and boring as hell. If someone doesn't change the subject, I'll go Labyrinth on you people!" Bakura blurted out.

"So, like. You are going to wear like, tight pants, have magic powers, and like, use round objects to force people to do your bidding?" HELLO!!!

"What? No you idiotic plastic! I'll…"

"HEY!! WHAT"S THAT!!!"

"My god!! Is it finally the point of this chapter?!" Marik moaned. Obviously, he was getting a little bored.

"No." Yugi said with a small smile on his face. "It the sun setting. The symbol of a days end. A new day approaches as well as many new and amazing challenges. Hold close my friends for I'm sure with the power of friendship we can…"

"FRIENDSHIP?!?!?! WHERE?!?!!" The Brit looked as though she was wigging out. Her boyfriend, who was quietly snoozing, awoke from his slumber.

"That's it." He took out a piece of watermelon bubble gum and launched it into the girl's mouth. That shut her up quite nicely.

"Next person to talk is going to get their tongue ripped out." No one said a word after that. But Yugi was right. A new day was coming and it was time they all rested because tomorrow, their dreams would all come true. At least Yugi's would.

**BPM: Alrighty peoples. Here is the new chapter. Although it ay seem as though I forgot you, I didn't. Think have been hectic lately. **

**Bakura: Yeah, ACen is coming up so you wont be here a whole weekend.**

**BPM: Darn right! But there will be pictures! Right Orochimaru-sama?**

**Orochimaru: Why am I in here again?**

**BPM: Because I love you.**

**Bakura: Ahem!!**

**BPM: You too love!! ** (glomps both of her bishies)

**Bakura: For the love of Ra. Just get on with the other chapters. I think Yugi is going to have a panic attack it's been so long. **

**Yugi: **(rocks back and forth in a corner)

**BPM: Alrighty then. Well, that's chapter seven for you. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to some feedback. It's been a while since I wrote anything so I'm kind of rusty. 3 you all!**


End file.
